A Very Potter Christmas
by super.nerd49
Summary: What happens when the whole gang comes together for a Christmas party at the Potter Manor? Only trouble... Rated T to be safe, includes drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know what possessed me to write this, but, hey, I did. Heads up for some drunkenness and some singing, need I say more? It's post-Hogwarts, James is nineteen, Albus is sixteen and Lily is fourteen (I have no clue how far apart they are). No one 'cept Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort are dead, 'cause I said so. I don't own anything, and I think I have all the kids right.  
**  
_Ginny's P.O.V  
_  
I glanced up at Harry, then back down at the massive guest list in my hands. It's not like we couldn't just not invite some of them, that was out of the question.

_Christmas Party List  
-Arthur and Molly Weasley  
-Charlie Weasley  
-Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley  
-Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy Weasley  
-Fred Weasley  
-George, Angelina, Fred and Roxanne Weasley  
-Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose Weasley  
-Remus, Tonks and Teddy Lupin  
-Sirius Black  
-Mad-Eye Moody  
-Minerva McGonagall  
-Neville, Hannah and Samantha Longbottom  
-Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander  
-Oliver and Katie Wood  
-Kingsley Shacklebolt  
-Draco, Astoria and Scorpius Malfoy..._

The list went on, to a total of sixty guests. Harry was reading the list over my shoulder, and I saw him pause when he reached the Malfoys.

"Why?" he asked quietly, though we were alone.

"Why not, Harry? Draco's not so bad anymore, and Astoria's quite lovely. Besides, we all know Rose fancies Scorpius, she'll be quite pleased," I said, grinning. I had overheard Rose talking to Lily and Dominique about it, and Hermione and I had barley kept it a secret.

Harry considered the thought of our niece. "If they'll come, that is." Harry worked with Draco at the Ministry, both in the Department of Mysteries, and they rarely ever spoke outside of work, if even then.

"That's up to them, I suppose," I said, sighing.

"Ron won't be too happy, though," Harry said thoughtfully.

I scoffed. "Knowing my brother, he'll be too drunk to even notice their family is there."

"Not just at the party," Harry continued. "When we've gone to pick the kids up at the station, Rose is almost always with Scorpius. There might be a relationship, for all we know. Ron still can't stand them."

"He'll have to deal with it, then," I said, sticking up for Rose. "She can do what she likes, now, she's old enough."

"Sixteen, Ginny. She's sixteen, is that old enough?"

"I would think so, and Hermione does too. I was sixteen when the war came, I doubt my mother thought I was old enough but, here I stand today," I said.

Harry grinned. "And I'm so happy you are," he said, pulling me from my chair, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"I'm still inviting them, Harry," I said, giggling slightly.

"Alright. I can never say no to you anyway."

"I know," I said, returning to my seat while whistling for Hedwig. She flew down the stairs and sat on my shoulder, nipping my ear affectionately. I began to write invitations to the Christmas party.

* * *

"How was the term?" I asked Lily as she hugged me, having just descended from the train.

"Excellent, I think I have a good chance at becoming a healer," she said, smiling. Though she was only fourteen, she knew what she wanted to do. I smiled too, congratulated her and turned to Albus. I kissed the top of his head and enveloped him in a hug.

"Mum," he said, pushing me away slightly, glancing at the girls a few feet away. They giggled.

"Fine, Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-To-Hug-My-Own-Mother, how was the term?" I asked.

"Alright," he said evasively.

"Did anything happen?" I asked, lowering my voice, glancing at Lily and Harry, who were talking about school.

"Some stuff, can we talk later?" he asked.

"Albus..."

"I know, I know, I promised to talk to you if anything major happened. I just don't want to talk here," he said. I sighed and nodded as Harry and Lily approached.

"Got all of your things? Owls? Trunks? Alright, let's clear off before the Weasley clan decides to show u-" As he said it, a storm of red hair made it's way through the crowd.

"Harry!" my brother's voice called. "Ginny!" They pushed their way towards us, their children behind them.

"Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent, and you?" I asked.

"Wonderful, sorry I couldn't get an owl back to you, Pigwidgeon wouldn't deliver it, and Ron's new owl was too busy with work. We'd love to come!" she said, smiling.

"Fantastic, I'll-" I began, but Ron hugged me, cutting me off. "How's my favourite sister?" he asked.

"I'm your only sister, Ron, but I'm great, and how're the kids?" I asked, pushing him off of me and turning to my niece and nephew. They both hugged me, then Harry.

"We'd better clear off, before the Muggle trains get off," Harry suggested, glancing at his watch.

"Alright, see you later, then."

"'Bye!" Hugo and Rose called to Lily and Albus. We waved and then lost each other in the crowd.

I took Al's hand in one of mine and grabbed his trunk. Al held onto his owl's cage. Harry took Lily's trunk and her hand, and she held her owl. We all apparated home.

* * *

"When's James coming?" Lily asked at dinner that night.

"He said sometime this week, but if it's any later than Thursday evening, I'll send him a Howler, he can't miss this holiday," I said, earning a laugh from the kids and a chuckle from Harry.

Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. I looked up and saw an eagle owl perched on the sill, a letter tied to it's leg. I stood and opened the window, allowing it to hop inside. I untied the letter and as soon as it was free, it flew away.

"Who's it from?" Al asked. I looked at Harry as I said: "The Malfoys."

I opened the letter. It read:

_"Ginny,_  
_We'd love to come. Thank you so much for inviting us, and I'm sure Draco will be pleased when I tell him. That is, if I tell him before the date. Hope your kids had a great term, have a good holiday,_  
_Astoria"_

"They're coming," I told Harry. He nodded and returned to his dinner.

Minutes later, there was the second disturbance of the meal. A loud pop resonated around the manor. Harry and I both stood, wands out. We were both still attuned to the war-time situations, and this was one of them. I waved Lily and Al down, but motioned for them to get their wands out too.

Heavy footsteps resounded in the hall as we rounded the corner. Suddenly, we came face to face with James. He stopped in his tracks when he met our wands, and laughed.

"Should I have knocked?" he asked. I laughed and hugged him, as did Harry. Lily and Al left the kitchen to greet their brother too.

"Sorry, James, old habits die hard," Harry apologized, and he nodded.

"S'okay, mum, dad. Any food left? I'm starved," he said. I got him a plate of chicken and a glass of water as Lily and Al helped clear away the rest of the plates. Harry sat with him as I washed up.

"Anything major happen in America?" Harry asked. Lily and Al both sat up straighter. Neither had been around much when James talked about his job.

"Nothing, really," he said, swallowing. "Things are as boring as usual. I feel like a pack mule, but, when working for the Ministry over seas..."

"They're treating you alright?" I asked, looking up.

"'Course, mum. It's my first year on the job, it's not like they'll pile anything on me. 'Sides, they're Americans. The blokes I work with think very highly of me and my posh accent," he said. This made Al laugh.

Lily excused herself a while later to go get a start on some homework before bed. I sent Al to bed not long after. He whined like the macho sixteen year old he was, but shut up when I sent James upstairs as well.

"Those kids," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Lily's got my genes," I said. "The other two have my brains, but your maturity."

"I'm plenty mature," Harry argued.

"Of course you are," I said, turning off the lights in the kitchen and going upstairs. Harry followed me quickly.

**A/N: Aww, the sweet little Potter family. So, James has graduated and is working overseas with the American Ministry, Lily's aiming to be a healer and Al, well, he's Al. Working through some stuff, and what's that thing he has to talk to his mother about? Teenage boys, luckily I don't have brothers... R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, already up! I still don't own Harry Potter :'( but that's life. Enough of my babble.  
**  
_Al's P.O.V_

It was the day before the party before I decided to tell mum what was bothering me.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked up, nodded and shooed dad out of the room. She motioned for me to sit with her, pausing from her cooking and cleaning. I could hear dad out in the hall continuing to decorate or clean up.

"What's up, Al?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Just some stuff from school," I said, suddenly afraid to talk about it.

"Al..." mum said, smiling.

"Everything's really confusing, you know? Rose and Scorpius are together now, but she warned us not to tell you guys." He paused. "Forget I said that, but we're all afraid of keeping it a secret, and then there's Sam..."

"Sam? Neville's daughter?" mum asked. I nodded, she was right, of course. We'd known the Longbottom family for forever, since before James was born, and mum and Mrs. Longbottom kept in touch all the time. Samantha, their daughter, was in my year at Hogwarts. "What about her?"

"I think I like her, mum, but I don't know. Then there's school in general, it's getting really hard going into sixth year, I guess I just needed someone to talk to," I finished.

"I understand, hon. My sixth year at Hogwarts wasn't much fun either. Voldemort had taken over, your dad was on the run and we had to torture first years, were forced to preform the illegal curses. I know you feel stressed, but, a, Rose will let us know on her own time, don't worry about that. B, see how things play out with you and Sam, who knows what will happen. C, just push through it. You can make it through, but if you need to vent, don't stay up all night writing me a letter," mum said, smiling. I laughed.

"'Course not, mum. Do you need any help? I'm sure we can drag Lily away from her books for a few hours," I offered, looking around.

"That'd be great, Al," mum said. Before she got up, though, she looked at me seriously. "You know you can come to dad and I for anything, talk to us about anything, okay?"

"Yes, mum," I sighed, got up and went to find dad.

* * *

The next day, guests started arriving. Grandma and grandpa arrived first, along with Uncle Charlie and his new girlfriend, Isabelle. Grandma, mum and Isabelle disappeared into the kitchen, while dad, Uncle Charlie and grandpa went outside to clear some snow. Lily descended the stairs sometime later and vanished into the kitchen. I continued to clean up with James inside.

Next to come were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, with Rose and Hugo, quickly followed by Uncle Fred. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis arrived not five minutes later, knocking lightly on the door. Grandpa Sirius, Lupin, Tonks (as she still insisted we call her Tonks) and Teddy came almost immediately after, falling out onto the hearth. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly and Lucy arrived after them, all together. Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan arrived just after.

People just kept coming. Oliver and Katie Wood, Neville, Hannah and Sam Longbottom, Kingsley, Moody, McGonagall, Seamus and Lisa Finnigan, and their children, Dean Thomas and his girlfriend Sadie, Ernie and Elise Macmillan, and their children, and lastly, the Malfoys.

The party was well underway when they arrived, a sleek, black Rolls Royce pulling into our drive. Dad answered the door, greeting Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius, who seemed to be alone. Then, Mr. Malfoy arrived, behind his wife and son. Dad showed them in and nodded towards me. Scorpius also nodded and walked towards me.

"Hey, Al," he said, looking around. All of the under-aged were downstairs.

"Hey, Scorp," I said, greeting my friend. Scorpius, unlike his relatives, was easy to get along with, and in Ravenclaw. I showed him downstairs, where all of my siblings, cousins and friends were.

Lily, Rose, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Teddy (who was over-age but liked us better than the adults), Molly, Lucy, Sam, Lysander, Lorcan, Abbey Finnigan, Ben, Lisa and Poppy Macmillan all sat downstairs with mugs of butterbeer in hand and, arriving just after us, James.

Rose's cheeks turned pink when she saw Scorpius, who smiled at everyone. It was a good thing that we had a large house, there were twenty kids down here, and at least thirty-five adults upstairs. I was sure that even more would be coming, our neighbours and other old school friends of mum and dad's.

"So," Lily began, looking disappointedly at our half-drunk brother and Teddy, who were joking in the corner. Teddy caught the glare and elbowed James, who was too drunk to realize everyone was staring at him. Teddy finally gave up and he half-dragged, half-carried James upstairs.

We had quite an assortment down here. Victoire, Fred and Molly were all in their seventh years. Rose, Dominique, Sam, Lorcan, Lysander, Abbey, Scorpius and I were all sixteen. Louis, Lucy, Lily and Hugo were in their fourth year, Roxanne and Ben in their second, and Lisa and Poppy hadn't started at Hogwarts yet, being nine and six. The younger ones looked to Rose for support, amongst all of us large and rather scary teenagers.

We simply talked. And laughed. And drank butterbeer. And ate mum and grandma's excellent cooking. And talked some more. It was a rather entertaining Christmas party, especially after the younger ones fell asleep.

_Harry's P.O.V.  
_  
It wasn't the first time I had taken a drink from my son's hand, and it wouldn't be the last. He, Fred, George and Sirius were having a drinking game in the corner, and were trying to convince Teddy to join in. I finally called a stop to it when Sirius started to flirt with Professor McGonagall.

I shook my head and went to help Ginny in the kitchen. She, Molly, Fleur, Astoria and Tonks, yes, Tonks, were already in there, talking, their glasses of wine perched on the counter as they cooked.

"Hello," I said, alerting them to my presence.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, pecking me on the lips. The other women smiled at me.

"James, Fred, George and Sirius are cut off," I stated, making them laugh.

"But not Ted? I was sure..." Tonks said, winking. She knew her son well, and her son was very conservative.

"How drunk are they?" Molly asked. But, before I could answer, everything fell silent, and then:

"Karaoke!" Fred's voice echoed through the house.

"That drunk," I replied, sighing. They followed me back into the main living room, where the guests had cleared a spot for Fred and George in the middle of the floor. James whipped out his iPod and plugged it into the stereo, and, of course, they started singing.

**A/N: **_**Fred**_**, **_George_**, **_**both**_**, and I don't own this song. Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO**

_**Yeah**_

_Yeah_

I saw Angelina roll her eyes and put her head in her hands, shaking it at her husband.

_**When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like 'damn, he fly'  
**_  
As others discovered what they were doing, a few barks of laughter echoed from the crowd. Fred blew a kiss to Charlie's girlfriend, Isabelle, who blushed and moved closer to Charlie.

_I pay to the beat, walking down the street in my new La Freak (yeah)_

George began to do the moon walk as Fred continued.

_**This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control  
**_  
Fred waved his wand and both he and George wore new clothes, Fred in cheetah print skinny jeans and George in zebra print.

_This real fool with the big ass fro, and like Bruce Lee rock at the club (yeah)_

George also waved his wand, and they both wore LMFAO glasses (which I knew about because of my children).

_**Ahh, girl look at that body  
**__  
__Ahh, girl look at that body_

_**Ahh, girl look at that body  
**__  
__Ahh, I work out__  
_  
They both struck a pose.

_**Ahh, girl look at that body**_

___Ahh, girl look at that body___

Ahh, girl look at that body

___Ahh, I work out  
_  
Again, with different poses. I elbowed Angelina, who shook her head and downed her Firewhiskey.

_**When I walk in the spot **__(yeah)__** this is what I see **__(okay)__** Everybody stops and is staring at me  
**_  
It was true. We all laughed.

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

George indicated his crotch, and Angelina downed yet another glass of Firewhiskey.

_**I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it  
**_  
They began to strut around the crowd, George pulling Angelina in for a deep kiss between the breaks in singing. Fred wolf-whistled. George grinned at her and returned to join his twin.

_Yeah, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all_

_**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (wha?)**__  
_  
Fred began to shake his ass while George acted out the rest of the line.

_This is how I roll, c'mon ladies it's time to go_

George tried to get Angelina and Isabelle to join them, but neither would come. Angelina was getting a little tipsy, though, as she downed yet another bottle.

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
**__  
__No shoes, no shirt and I still get service, watch. Ahh, girl look at that body  
__  
__**Ahh, girl look at that body**_

_Ahh, girl look at that body_

_**Ahh, I work out  
**__  
__Ahh, girl look at that body_

_**Ahh, girl look at that body**_

___Ahh, girl look at that body  
__  
__**Ahh, I work out**_

_When I walk in the spot__**(yeah) **__this is what I see__**(okay) **__Everybody stops and is staring at me  
__  
__**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
**_**  
**Fred imitated George and made everyone laugh.

_**I'm sexy and I know it (aite) I'm sexy and I know it  
**__  
__Check it out  
__  
__**Check it out  
**__  
__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

They both began to 'wiggle'

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**_

Fred and George turned like they were doing the Macarena.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_**Do the wiggle, man**__  
_  
They both pulled women from the crowd, Angelina, who no longer cared, Ginny, who was laughing too hard to care, Hermione, who tried to escape George's grasp, Fleur, who winked at Bill, Tonks, who blew kisses to Lupin and Astoria, who seemed to care much less than her husband.

_I do the wiggle, man, yeah_

Their respective husbands all shook their heads as the twins tried to teach them how to wiggle.

_**I'm sexy and I know it  
**__  
__Eh!_

_**Yeah**_

_Ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, I work out  
__  
__**Ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, girl look at that body, ahh, I work out  
**__  
__**I'm sexy and I know it  
**_  
They finished, standing back to back, arms crossed and nodding their heads. Everyone laughed, clapped and, or, returned to talking. James, beamed at his uncles, and I now knew why they were his favourites.

**A/N: This is what possessed me to write this. This song. I don't know why, but I was inspired, reading a Harry Potter fanfic while listening to LMFAO. This was the result, and I'm now writing a story around it. There'll be a lot more, this is not the end. Couldn't you just picture them doing that, though? R&R**


End file.
